Kingdom Hearts III: Haruka's Destiny
by Parisa01
Summary: Sequel to KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All. The 2nd Keyblade War is approaching and it's up to Haruka, Sora, Goofy and Donald to look for the Key to Return Hearts and King Mickey and Riku to look for previous Keyblade Wielders. Hidden and shocking truths will be revealed. Will the light expire as it did so many years ago? Or will the worlds know of peace once more?
1. Chapter 1: Truth

So, I decided to change the story around so that Haruka won't seem so Mary Sue. wanted to recreate this story with some element of KH 2.8 in this. I know it's been a while since I've updated or whatever but I am trying my best to balance out my studies and the fanfics. If you haven't played 2.8 please don't read it yet! I don't own anything but Haruka and her family! Plus there will be some elements of FFXV in this!

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts III: Haruka's Destiny**

 **Chapter 1: Truth**

Haruka sat on her bed, in the old house she used to live in when she was younger in Radiant Garden. She wore a tank top and black leggings with her hair tied up in a bun. The young woman then heard a knock at the door.

"My dear…" Lavina walked into the room and her granddaughter grinned at her.

"Hey Grandma!" The elder woman sat beside Haruka and placed a bag which was in her hand on the floor.

"How are your wounds healing up?" She asked curiously. The red-haired teen's grin dropped and she looked down. Her wound still hurt her and it was difficult to train. She had a bandage on her right arm below her knee and one wrapped around the upper thigh of her left leg. The wounds left with her fight with Master Xehanort.

"They still need some time to heal up. I haven't trained in so long." The young woman sighed.

"You've been training?" Lavina asked and Haruka looked up at her.

"Yeah, I need to get stronger…" She mumbled. "I never told anyone, but after every major battle I fight, my attacks become weaker." Her grandmother placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You were born as a very weak baby. So, it will be difficult. Just make sure you take things slow, don't go all out too quickly." The woman stated. "I have something special for you. I've waited a very long time to give this to you."

Lavina picked up the bag and took out some clothes with a sweet and gentle smile on her face.

"This belonged to me when I was your age. Hanako gave her outfit to Harumi and now I'm giving mine to you." Haruka's eyes widened and sparkled as she looked at her grandmother.

"It's so beautiful, Grandma. Thank you!" She giggled.

"I love you, my child." She kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

Haruka lied down and her grandmother left the clothes on the chair. She pulled the blanket over her granddaughter and started to hum the lullaby she'd always use to sing when her granddaughter was a little girl. Her green eyes began closing and sleep was beginning to overcome her. The sound of the lullaby was still crystal clear. But little did she know, that this was the lullaby her mother would sing to her when she was just a baby…

* * *

 _Dream:_

Haruka could still hear the sound of the lullaby being hummed again by a different person. She opened her eyes. Like 3 years ago, Haruka was in a black endless void and saw her mother in front of her. She wore the same white dress that seemed to end nowhere and her red hair danced in the breeze. She still looked the same but now her daughter was a complete copy of her except for the eyes.

"Mama…" The red-haired teen murmured.

"My dearest…" Hiromi smiled gently and held her daughter's face. "…How you have grown." A tear fell down her daughter's cheek.

"Everyone says I look like you. Except the eyes…" She stated.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as your father's…" Hiromi's cheeks turned faint red. "There something I must tell you, it's the truth."

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

"Do you know what you are?" She questioned.

"The Princess of Light and Darkness?" Hiromi's smile dropped into a frown.

"The prophecy of the Princess of Light and Darkness is a cover up." She stated.

Haruka's eyes widened and her breath hitched at her chest. Her green eyes welled up and she took a step back.

"W-what am I then?" She asked.

"A prophecy existed a very long time ago, that one day when a great war would begin a warrior will emerge and protect all worlds. The warrior called the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. No one knew who this warrior was but if it was known once the warrior was ready she would reveal herself to the people." She explained. "You are the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts and you have to do anything to protect it."

Those words echoed into her head and she understood that this was her priority, her duty to protect that one thing. She looked up with a stare of determination; one that mirrored her father's. Hiromi's blue eyes widened; even though her daughter resembled her most, she had so much of her father in her. Haruka took her necklace off, the one her mother gave her all those years ago. The young woman placed the necklace in her mother's hand.

"I understand. I'll do anything to protect Kingdom Hearts." She stated in a sad tone which her mother sensed.

"This is a huge burden you much carry…" Hiromi placed her hand on her daughter's head.

"I can do it. I'll do anything for the safety of all worlds. No matter how large the burden, I'll be able to do it because I am strong." The red-haired mother smiled proudly.

"That's my girl." Hiromi kissed her forehead. "I will always love you, my dearest."

"I love you too…" Haruka mumbled as everything faded away.

* * *

 _Morning:_

Haruka opened her eyes and jolted out of bed. The young woman rubbed her eyes and noticed the bright rays of the sun beaming into her room. She turned to her clock and it read 9am. For the past few days, she's made a routine of waking up earlier so that when her wounds were healed up she could train more frequently during the day.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom whilst rubbing her eyes and yawning. The girl took a nice cool shower then brushed her teeth. When she got in her room again, her eyes fixated on the bag her grandmother left her the night before. The young woman dried her long hair with a towel and got changed into the clothes which belonged to her grandmother.

Haruka looked at herself in the mirror, it was a blue, high collared sleeveless crop top, with a silver zip at the front, with a matching mini skirt which was open at the front and black shorts with black fingerless gloves. The young woman took out some black thigh socks and wore them with a pair of black knee high suede boots with heels.

Whilst brushing her hair, she winced as the brush got caught in the knots. Haruka tied her hair up in a half up half down ponytail. She wore silver earrings with a silver hoop cartilage earring on her right ear. She also wore the bracelet Kairi gave her, alongside her maternal grandmother's bracelet. The young woman took one last look in the mirror and smiled. She really wanted to find her father and she had to find him fast.

Haruka ran downstairs and into the kitchen where she found Lea half asleep at the table and Lavina cooking. Every morning since she had returned, Lavina would always make breakfast for her 2 grandchildren. It reminded them of when they were younger, Lavina was always in the kitchen whipping something up whilst Hanako would occasionally train Harumi.

Lea heard his sister come into the kitchen and yawned whilst rubbing his eyes. He and their grandmother turned around. Lavina's bright green eyes sparkled as she swooned over her old outfit on her granddaughter. Lea's eye however twitched and then he shook his head.

"Ruka, don't you think that outfit's a bit too revealing? You look…." Haruka's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms with a pout.

"This was grandma's old outfit and she gave it to me." She interrupted him and his eyes widened.

"Grandma! You used to wear this?" He turned to him and she nodded with a smirk. "Ugh, it's so skimpy though! God the thought of Haruka wearing this when she's your age frightens me, Grandma!"

"SHUT UP LEA!" Lavina and Haruka roared with the older woman slapping her spatula on his face and his sister punched his head.

"Ugh! I'm sorry!" He rubbed his face whilst wincing in pain.

Haruka sat with her brother and their grandmother served up breakfast. She placed Lea's breakfast in front of him; a plate of potato and cheese omelette, toast and sausages. She then placed a plate of stacked pancakes with maple syrup, grated coconut and strawberries over them.

"Yummy!" Haruka grinned before she began to stuff her face with breakfast. Lea stared at her and huffed whilst rolling his eyes. Lavina smiled at this however; she enjoyed seeing her grandchildren eating. The red haired teen looked up at her grandmother. "Grandma, I heard one of the elders having a conversation which caught my ear…"

"Honey, eavesdropping is not good." She furrowed her eyebrows at her granddaughter but then young woman pouted.

"She said something about…" Haruka swallowed her pancakes. "The Guardian of Kingdom Hearts."

"The Guardian of Kingdom Hearts? Now that's something I haven't heard about in a long time." Lavina stated.

"What's that?" Lea asked.

"An old prophecy that existed a long time ago. But many people say it was lost in time or it was a false prophecy. So more people believed in the Princess of Light and Darkness and here she is." Lavina smiled at Haruka who looked down sadly.

"But what was the prophecy about?" She asked.

"The Guardian's main responsibility is protecting the light and heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts. But when the worlds were lost to darkness people stopped believing. The prophecy said that the Guardian would reveal himself to the world."

"So they would have a huge responsibility on their shoulders…" The young woman stated and then her grandmother did a double take.

"Haruka, where is your necklace?" She snapped and the teenager's eyes widened. She felt her heart beating faster from fear. "Do not tell me you lost it!"

"Grandma, I don't need it anymore!" Haruka exclaimed and Lea looked at his sister.

"What do you mean you don't need it anymore?" Lavina asked through her teeth.

"I gave it back to Mama!" Her brother and grandmother's eyes widened from this and the young woman stood up. "I don't need it anymore because…I'm…"

"Haruka…" Lavina whispered.

"I'm the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts!" Haruka roared with her hand on her heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Kingdom Hearts III: Haruka's Destiny**

 **Chapter 2: Hope**

" _I gave it back to Mama!" Her brother and grandmother's eyes widened from this and the young woman stood up. "I don't need it anymore because…I'm…"_

" _Haruka…" Lavina whispered._

" _I'm the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts!" Haruka roared with her hand on her heart._

"How sure are you?" Lavina asked afraid.

"Very sure, Mama told me herself." Haruka answered. "There's nothing to be afraid about."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Lavina questioned seriously and the young-woman shook her head with a dry laugh.

"I don't have a choice. If it's written in my destiny, then it will happen." She stated.

"Even if it means sacrifice?" Her grandmother asked and that made her granddaughter frown. For a moment, she thought about it. But she placed her hand on her heart and looked up at her grandmother with a face full of determination.

"I've sacrificed myself once for the safety of my friends. I'll gladly do it again for the safety and peace of all worlds!" Haruka stated and there was silence.

"It's like you have nothing to lose." Lea stated sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you do the same if it was you?" Haruka questioned angrily.

"I'd think about my loved ones first." He said crossing his arms.

"You're talking like I have a choice." She replied.

"Enough the both of you!" Lavina raised her voice.

"Who says I need to sacrifice anything anyway?" Haruka growled.

"Haruka, you're gonna have to be against Xehanort and his 13 darknesses." Her grandmother stated.

"There's gonna be 7 of us, Grandma! Sora, Riku, Haruka, Harumi, Terra, Ven and I or Kairi." Lea stated confidently.

"You don't know how strong Xehanort is! I became a widow because of Xehanort and your father…" Lavina choked and they all felt utter sadness in their hearts. Lavina held onto the chair and began crying. Lea and Haruka had tears falling from their cheeks and walked up to their grandmother. "If I lose the both of you…I'll lose everything. Hanako, my best friend is gone, I can't afford to lose all of you."

"Grandma, we're gonna train as hard as we can to strong enough to put a stop to Xehanort." Haruka placed her hand on her grandmother's shoulder.

"You can count on us, grandma!" Lea exclaimed.

Lavina wiped her tears and hugged her 2 grandchildren tightly.

"I love you both so much, if only Harumi was here now." She sighed.

"Oh shit! Riku and the King are leaving soon. I have to go see them!" Haruka exclaimed and pulled away from her grandmother. "I'll be right back." Her Keyblade appeared in her hand and she opened a portal.

"Haruka, what did I say about portals in the house?!" Lavina shouted.

"Sorry, grandma!" She yelled before going into the portal.

* * *

 _Mysterious Tower:_

She appeared right outside the Mysterious and growled. 'I really need to get my coordination right!' She thought. 'Wait, I need to tell Yen Sid about that prophecy maybe he'll know more about it!"

Haruka ran up all those flights of stairs as fast as could. She got to the door and pushed it open. The red haired teen tripped and stumbled on her feet when she got into the room.

Riku, Mickey, Kairi and Yen Sid turned to the girl who entered. Haruka fell face first on the floor whilst panting.

"H-Harumi…" Yen Sid mumbled.

"Nope, it's me." Haruka got up and dusted herself off.

Riku's cyan eyes widened as his cheeks turned a faint red. He then looked down shyly and Kairi smirked at this.

"Haruka, did you forget that we were leaving?" Mickey asked teasingly and she turned to her.

"Heheh, got a little side tracked." She laughed whilst scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Is everything alright?" The King asked.

"Where's your necklace, Haru?" Kairi asked and the young woman caught her breath.

"Master Yen Sid, Mickey…the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts!" She exclaimed.

The old Master's eyes widened and he got up abruptly. The King gasped with eyes wider than plates. The other 2 were confused why this was such a shock.

"It's me, I am the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. The Princess of Light and Darkness is all a cover up!" She stated.

"What's the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked.

"Long ago, there once was a prophecy which lived among the hearts of Keyblade Wielders and Masters. One day when a great war would begin a warrior will emerge and protect all worlds. The warrior called the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. The warrior would reveal herself to the world. But when the first Keyblade War happened, everyone lost faith because the Guardian did not appear and the prophecy was simply replaced. Now we know that the old prophecy is true." Yen Sid explained.

"It's a relief!" King Mickey stated and Haruka turned to him. "That means we actually have a chance!"

"Mickey, you're the only one who believes I have a chance…" She smiled.

"Of course, at this moment you're just as strong as Harumi. So, if you get a bit stronger then things may be okay!" The King jumped.

"So many responsibilities on your shoulders…" Yen Sid mumbled and she turned to him.

"I can do this, it's my destiny." Haruka smiled and he nodded.

"Welp, we better get going!" The King exclaimed and she gasped.

"Wait, can Riku and I have a moment outside?" She asked.

"Take as long as you please." The old wizard said.

Riku took her hand and led his love outside. They went into another separate empty room next to Yen Sid's room.

The silver haired teen looked at her with his oceanic eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky.

"You look amazing…" He murmured with bright pink cheeks.

"It was my grandma's when she was my age…" She stated but her smile dropped. Everything she held inside came out at once. Her eyes twinkling with tears and she held his face. "Riku…"

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Please be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you." He shook his head.

"Haruka, I'll be fine. I promise you I'll get out of there safe with Harumi." She looked down as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Please, find her. Not just for me, do it for my grandma and Lea." He nodded.

"I will, I promise." He held her face and lifted it up. "Now let me see the most beautiful smile in the world."

Haruka's eyes looked up into his and a sweet smile graced her lips. He too smiled back and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You be careful too, okay?" Riku warned her.

"Only if you are." She replied.

"I'll miss you, Haruka." He mumbled.

"I'll miss you even more."

Riku pulled away from her slightly and she saw the tears in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of the darkness anymore, just afraid of his time in darkness without his brightest light; Haruka. He didn't want her to feel alone like the last 2 journeys without him. He didn't want to be her weakness and wanted to be by his side. But she specifically requested him to find her sister, because she believed he was strong enough to do it. She had so much belief and trust in him.

"I love you so much...I can't even describe the love I have for you." He had his hand in his pocket and he gripped onto something so valuable and dear to him; a ring box. He knew it was early but his feelings for her were pure and true and so was hers. He didn't know how long they'd both have but he needed to do this.

"I know, Riku…" She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back with a captivatingly passionate kiss which felt like fireworks. He was so gentle and loving with her like she was his precious treasure. Even when they made love, he'd take things slow to make sure she's okay and well satisfied.

Within the heat of the moment, he let go of the ring box and wrapped his arms around her. Her face was boiling hot and red and her body felt numb; that's how he made her feel when he'd kiss her or made love to her.

He pulled away from her and held her in his arms. She hugged him back and snuggled against him. The Keyblade Master wanted this hug to last for all eternity but alas, again their journeys would lead them separate ways.

They pulled away from the hug after 15 minutes and he held her hand tight. Riku and Haruka left the room and walked back into Master Yen Sid's room. The red haired teen joined Kairi's side and Riku and Mickey picked up their bags.

"We'll see you all real soon!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Be careful out there!" Kairi waved.

"Make sure she's okay." Haruka stated. "And come back soon!"

"We will." Riku grinned. "And you Princess! You be careful you hear!"

"I'm not a Princess anymore!" The girl pouted.

"To me you always are!" He joked and the others laughed. The young woman crossed her arms and glared at him. "Don't make that face. When I come back, there'll be a big surprise for you and it isn't your sister!"

"Aw now I want to know!" Haruka whined and he shook his head.

"See you soon, Haru!" He waved and her smile dropped. She clasped her hands together and placed them to her heart.

"May our hearts be our guiding key." The girl stated and Mickey and Yen Sid turned to her. "Something my grandmother used to say to wish people luck in whatever they do."

"May our hearts be our guiding key!" The King exclaimed.

Haruka got a glimpse of Riku's beautiful smile before he left. He looked at her and mouthed the words "I love you" to her, to which she replied by mouthing the words "You're always on my heart", whilst pressing her hand on her heart.

As Riku and Mickey walked in the corridor, the Keyblade Master took out the ring box. He opened it and there was something so beautiful in it. Whilst on his travels with Mickey many years ago, he picked up a very rare gemstone called Red Beryl. The King said it would fetch a price of 20,000 munny because it was so rare. But because it reminded him of Haruka so much, that he kept it all these years. Now he got it made into a ring with small cubic zirconia crystals around it.

"Haruka will love that ring." The King smiled.

"Just hope she'll say yes." He stated.

"To spending the rest of her life with the man she loves? Of course she will." The King said and Riku smiled too with hope in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Journey

' _ **Amalia Ignisa'**_ Here is chapter 3! I hope you're all gonna love this chapter; it really shows Haruka's character development.

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts III: Haruka's Destiny**

 **Chapter 3: A New Journey**

Haruka and Yen Sid were waiting patiently for Sora to arrive and meet up with the others. The wise Master sensed something odd about the young woman who stood before her. She looked worried and like there was something on her mind.

"Haruka, are you alright?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Just something on my mind." She stated. "Is it possible you can use the stars to find someone, Master Yen Sid?"

"It is quite possible, yes." He answered and she clasped her hands together.

"There are 2 people I need you to find; they could be absolutely anywhere…" She mumbled.

"Who are they?" She felt her heartache when she remembered.

A few days ago, whilst Haruka was resting in her bed from her fight with Xehanort; Lavina told her about the existence of 2 more members of her family she was not aware of. Hiromi had an older brother called Hiroshi who fought against Xehanort. The man defeated him and was unable to continue so he just left and went missing. No one had seen him since and Lavina told her that it was important to find him. Another which made Haruka determined to find, was her maternal grandfather who was also defeated by Xehanort and went missing. She was named after him; Haruka. Lavina told Haruka that if anyone could find them and bring them home; it would be her. But she didn't even know where to start…

"Uncle Hiroshi and Grandpa Haruka." She answered and Yen Sid's dark eyes widened. "My grandmother had tasked me to find them but I need you, with the help of the stars, to locate them first."

"I will try my best, Haruka." He stated.

"Have you ever met them?" She asked curiously and he smiled.

"Why of course, your brother Lea reminds me of Hiroshi. But Haruka, you are an exact replica of your grandfather. He was the strongest Keyblade Master in his generation and was known over the world for his kindness and abilities. Just as everyone knows you for your kindness and strength." He explained.

Haruka smiled gently as a tear fell down her cheek when she heard this. Her heart was filled with this beautiful type of happiness; this had made her want to find him even more.

"Do not worry, Haruka. I will locate them, that is my promise." He smiled.

"Thank you." She placed her hand on her chest and lowered her head with respect; they then heard the door behind them open.

"I'm back!" Sora exclaimed and Haruka turned around. She grinned at him with tears in her eyes. He, Donald and Goofy entered the room.

"Sora!" She shouted and ran to him. The red haired teen jumped on her best friend and hugged him tight.

"Haru, it's been a while!" He laughed.

"What were you doing for so long?" She asked as she pulled away.

"It's a secret." He sang whilst placing his index finger on his lips. Haruka however, pouted whilst crossing her arms.

"You know you can't keep a secret from me forever; I'll eventually find out." She stated.

"Yeah right!" He smirked.

"Tell me! What were you doing?" She whined.

"I'm not telling!" He crossed his arms.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeaaaasssseeeeee!" She cried with a pout and he shook his head. "Ugh you're no fun!"

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked.

"The others all had important things to do." Yen Sid said. "So I sent them on their way."

"That's great! They coulda said goodbye!" The brown haired teen pouted.

"It's your fault you missed them." Donald scolded.

"It is not. I just like to say goodbye to all my friends." He countered.

"Then do it faster!" The duck exclaimed and Haruka snickered.

"I'm here now, right?" Sora asked.

"We have matters to discuss." Yen Sid interrupted their quarrel. "In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discussed this before Sora. Your Mark of Mastery Exam was conducted in the hopes you would the power to wake them."

"But the darkness never took over you." Haruka added with a worried look.

"Your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired." Yen Sid stated and Sora looked down sadly. His best friend frowned at this and couldn't help but think how painful Sora felt. "Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you from most of the power you had gained by then."

Haruka's eyes widened as she gasped; his powers were gone?! That means it would be difficult for him to fight against the darkness!

"I suspect you had already noticed this, correct?" She could see the tears brimming from Sora's eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora…" Haruka whispered and Sora sighed. Then he grinned and looked up.

"Whatever, happens all the time!" He exclaimed; he was so good at hiding his pain, unlike her. She knew she had to talk to him about this later on.

"Yes, Chip and Dale are currently analysing data that Ansem the Wise provided to Riku and which could offer a clue to retrieving our friends' lost hearts." Haruka looked up as her green eyes sparkled with hope. "I have very high hopes for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort's plan, still lies within both of you, Sora and Haruka." They both smiled as they looked at Yen Sid. "If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the guardians of light. But first you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a full recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power; the power of waking, which you failed during the Mark of Mastery."

"Don't worry Sora! I'll help you get your power back!" Haruka grinned.

"There is someone who lost his strength and found it again, a true hero to whom you ought to pay a visit." Sora couldn't help but grin.

"Hercules!" Donald, Goofy and Haruka exclaimed.

"Got it!" The brown haired teen exclaimed.

"Haruka…" Yen Sid began.

"Don't worry, Sora is in good hands. Donald, Goofy and I will take care of him! You can leave him to us." She smiled. "Besides, he's still a kid."

"Hey!" Sora whined and she giggled.

"Are you ready?" The old master asked and she nodded.

"Donald, Goofy, Haru!" Sora wrapped his arms around all of them and hugged them. Haruka couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't become a master without us." Donald stated.

"I never woulda thought you'd fail the exam Sora!" Goofy said.

"You're always sleeping, you lazyhead!" The woman giggled.

"Hey!" He pouted.

"Face it, you're just a half pint!" The duck teased.

"But the four of us make 2 pints!" Goofy corrected.

"2 pints and a half! Haru's so much more than a half pint!" Sora said and she smiled.

"We'll keep an eye on you!" The red haired teen exclaimed.

"Haruka, Sora is in your hands." Yen Sid said.

"He's in good hands, I'll make sure he gets his strength back in no time!" She grinned.

Haruka looked at Yen Sid with a smile on her face and pure will and determination in her eyes. It was something he had never seen with her. Back then, she was so scared or would start getting emotional. But now she was mentally strong and it was empowering. She had certainly grown up and became the strong willed and determined woman from a scared little girl. Yen Sid was finally confident about Haruka's ability and strength.

The young woman placed both her hands on her chest and grinned.

"May our hearts be our guiding key."


End file.
